Hasta la próxima aventura, Jill
by Pamex17
Summary: Su Majestad, debe usted recordar que siempre contara con la ayuda de Aslan. Él siempre estará presente para usted, ÉL es el verdadero héroe.


Todos los personajes son del magnifico C.S. Lewis, la trama es mía.

**Hasta la próxima aventura, Jill.**

Su corazón dolía, dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aún no podía procesar el hecho de que estaba muerto, su padre el Rey Caspian X El Navegante, aquel hombre de carácter inquebrantable, su cariñoso padre, el gran rey de Narnia yacía ahora a mas de tres metros sobre tierra. Lo lloro con un dolor interminable, sus lagrimas como perlas, caían a raudales de su ojos formando intricadas formas en su rostro. Si tal vez no hubiese sido tan terco y le hubiese hecho caso a su padre, si hubiese olvidado a esa maldita serpiente que mato a su adorada madre... Pero no pudo, tuvo que intentar hacer el papel de héroe y al final todo le salió mal. La Dama de la Saya Verde lo había hechizado y lo había mantenido durante diez años de su vida en el Reino de las Profundidades, había desperdiciado un vacilo tiempo que pudo haber disfrutado con su padre. Ahora le carcomía por dentro pensar en su dolor, su pobre padre debió haber sufrido terriblemente al perder a su hijo, al único familiar que le quedaba. Miro al cielo, contemplando la resplandeciente luna que parecía llorar la muerte de su monarca, esta sería su única noche de luto. Debía ponerse a ejercer su trabajo ahora que era el nuevo rey. No podía perder más tiempo.

Miro por última vez la luz de la luna y regreso a la soledad de su antigua habitación. Mil recuerdos le asestaban cuando miraba a su alrededor: Su padre dándole vuelta sobre sus hombros, su madre regalándole el preciado beso de buenas noches, sus padres brindándole una hermosa sonrisa; todos eran recuerdos borrosos, sin embargo los guardaba con recelo. Era lo único que le quedaba de ellos.

Sintió unos leves golpecitos resonando en la oscura habitación, no dijo nada. La persona que estaba afuera siguió insistiendo y esto lo enfureció de sobremanera, quería pasar su luto solo, sin ninguna molestia. Estuvo a punto de decir algo para nada decente viniendo de la boca de un rey cuando callo inmediatamente, la persona de afuera había hablo:

-Señor, soy yo –La aterciopelada vocecita de Jill, susurró.

Repentinamente se sitio avergonzado por lo que había estado apunto de decir, sin duda no habría sido para nada apropiado para los oídos de una dama. Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa en su pálido rostro marchito por el llanto.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó tímidamente.

El joven rey se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y trato de acomodar su apariencia, fallando antes de empezar. Se veía horrible, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, parecía un muerto viviente.

Respiro varias veces, logrando calmarse un poco, y contesto con voz ronca:

-Sí. –No creía ser capaz que responder más que con monosílabas, su voz tal como su apariencia sonaba terrible y no quería preocupar a la joven dama.

La chica entro suavemente, se sentía un poco incomoda pues la verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No conocía a Rilian lo suficiente para tenerle la confianza que ameritaba ese acto, pero tampoco podía olvidar como aquel valiente hombre se había desmoronado ante la visión su padre inmóvil y pálido en su lecho, claramente muerto. Su corazón se había estrujado y conmovido ante aquella visión y antes de irse debía cerciorase de que él iba estar bien.

-Disculpe, señor, no es mi intención molestarlo –Jill mustió rápidamente –Venia a cerciorarme que estaba bien.

El joven rey, a pesar de su dolor, casi sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Mi señora, no tiene porque preocuparse. La muerte es un proceso natural de la vida, mi padre fue un buen hombre y estoy seguro que en estos momentos debe estar mejor que todos nosotros. El dolor es pasajero y podre superarlo –Respondió sensatamente.

Una escurridiza lagrima escapo de sus ojos, el rey la limpio inmediatamente.

La chica sonrió penosamente. Sus palabras podían ser muy ciertas, pero en esos momentos la sensatez quedaba a segundo plano. No quería que aquel hombre oprimiera sus sentimientos, no cuando más necesitaba liberarlos. Verlo así era devastador. Por un momento hasta casi prefirió al Rilian hechizado, aquel arrogante caballero, de rebosante seguridad y poco inteligencia, aquel que reía por cualquier estupidez… Por un momento, solo por un momento.

-Mi señor, no hay vergüenza en llorar. –Aseguró dulcemente la chica. Luego agrego, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor- Eustace ha estado lloriqueando en su habitación desde que regresamos.

El rey embozo una mueca, en el fallido intento de dedicarle una sonrisa a la dama.

-Puedo recodar algunas palabras de mi padre sobre su persona: Un gran hombre, pero torpe como nadie. –Un resoplido salió de sus labios- y tan valiente como cierto ratón –La chica sonrió entendiendo a quien se refería. Eustace le había contado sobre Reepicheep, el honorable y valiente ratón que tanta veces le ayudo. El rey agrego luego, en un aura más ausente –Lo considero su mejor amigo.

-Eustace por mucho tiempo lo considero su único amigo, siempre me dijo que venir a Narnia fue lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir en la vida, trajo tantas cosas positivas a su vida –La chica dio un suave suspiro –Lo reconcilio con su familia, le hizo conocer la verdadera persona que era y le hizo cambiar.

El rey asintió imperceptiblemente, su padre muchas veces le conto sobre el radical cambio que tuvo el joven caballero; como paso de estar gritando "Quiero ir al cónsul británico" a ser un valeroso héroe.

Un silencio reino en la habitación. El rey y la joven estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, Rilian recordaba las veces que su padre le hablo sobre Eustace y Jill meditaba sobre las palabras del rey. Estuvieron unos minutos así, concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el joven rey rompió el silencio.

-¿Me acompañaran Eustace y su persona, en mi coronación formal, el día de mañana? –Una nota de esperanza le coló en su pregunta, para él sería un honor que los héroes que lo devolvieron a su hogar lo acompañaran en un día tan importante.

Jill suspiro con pena, ella también había notado el cambio radical del rey, la esperanza en su voz.

-Sería un honor –Comenzó suavemente, dirigió su mirada a la gran ventana de la habitación, la luna había desaparecido momentáneamente por grandes nubes grises –Pero no vamos a poder, mañana en la mañana Aslan nos devolverá a nuestro mundo. He venido a cerciorarme que estaba bien y a despedirme.

El rey asintió quedamente, el brillo que había llenado sus ojos desapareció instantáneamente. Por un momento había tenido el consuelo que ambos jóvenes lo acompañarían en ese día tan importante de su vida, que tendría el apoyo que tanto necesitaba y así sus inseguridades pasarían a un segundo plano. Pero escuchar eso de los labios de la joven, era como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en medio invierno. Ellos no eran de ese mundo y mucho habían hecho al rescatarlo, estaba exigiendo más de lo que podía al pedirle que lo acompañaran el día de mañana.

Jill volvió a llevar su mirada al rey, parecía más sereno y eso le relajo bastante. Pudo notar como el rey se perdía en sus pensamientos de nuevo y como era esa la señal para irse a su habitación.

-Me alegra que mi conversación lo haya calmado, mi Señor. Trate de dormir, eso le hará bien –Hizo una pequeña inclinación –Que tenga buenas noches, Su Majestad.

Se dispuso a ir a la puerta de la habitación, sin esperar la respuesta del rey, cuando su voz la hizo parar en seco. Pudo escuchar como se levantaba de su cama y caminaba en su dirección, no se voltio.

-¿Y si no soy un buen rey? –Más que preguntarlo, lo había pensado en voz alta. Él contaba con los consejeros reales de su padre, que le bridarían un buen asesoramiento, pero a ellos nunca le habría podido hacer esa pregunta. Esa preocupación le carcomía por dentro y no tenía a nadie a quien expresárselo, si ella no podría estar en su coronación, por lo menos podría aconsejarle. -¿Y si no hago las cosas bien?

La joven parpadeó sorprendida, nunca nadie le había hecho una pregunta de ese tipo, no es como si todos los reyes le pidieran ayuda a ella. Se voltio suavemente y pudo notar como la preocupación por no ser un buen rey competía con la tristeza de la muerte de su padre.

-Su Majestad, su pregunta me desconcierta. Usted ha superado una de las mayores pruebas de su vida apenas hace unas horas y ha tomado las decisiones correctas, ha salvado a su pueblo de un terrible mal. Su padre ha muerto recientemente y usted ya ha decidido sustituirlo a pesar del dolor que le causa su perdida. Después del rey Caspian, uno de los hombres que mejor conoce a su puedo es Usted. Tal vez yo no sea una experta, pero tantos sacrificios que ha hecho por su puedo lo convierten en el mejor heredero que Narnia pudo tener desde hace mucho tiempo. –La joven hablaba con tanta seguridad que hizo que un pequeño alivio llenara su cuerpo.

-Gracias, por todo. –Dijo con sinceridad, Jill asintió suavemente –Nunca había conocido personas tan valientes en mi vida, son ustedes un joya en su mundo.

Un pequeño sonrojo se instalo en las mejillas de la joven.

-Su Majestad, debe usted recordar que siempre contara con la ayuda de Aslan. Él siempre estará presente para usted, ÉL es el verdadero héroe. –Bajo su voz una octava –Sin él, yo nunca hubiera conocido este maravilloso mundo.

Le entristecía, a pesar de extrañar su mundo, tener que dejar esa tierra indomable. Cada cosa que había en el tenía una mágica particular y nunca olvidaría cuan especial se siento en esa tierra.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, el rey también estaba tratando de recompensar a la joven dama brindando su apoyo.

-Le prometo que será recordada como la heroína que es, usted y Eustace y el intrépido Charcosombrío. No habrá una generación Narnia que no los conozca –Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su pequeño rostro.

-Y yo le prometo, y le aseguro, que su reinado será recordado como uno de los mejores que ha tenido Narnia. Sólo debe recordar que Aslan siempre lo guiara a tomar la mejor decisión, confié en su corazón y en su experiencia. Sé que su padre estará muy orgulloso de usted.

El rey hizo una pequeña inclinación y cuando volvió alzar el rostro, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que dentro de tanta tristeza fue sincera, afable en todo el sentido.

-Hasta la próxima aventura, Jill Pole –Dijo suavemente. La joven sonrió.

Nunca olvidaría ese momento, lo atesoraría con recelo en su mente.

-Así será, Rilian. Así será.

**N/A:** Mi primer todo de esta pareja, ¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero que me den sus críticas, si me doy cuenta este es el segundo One-Shoot que hay de esta pareja y me encanta contribuir para que crezca. Saluditos.


End file.
